Behind The shadow
by colochita
Summary: Nee gets a visit from a friend.


****

Disclaimer: I know that I don't own card captors or any of the characters but what you read is all made up by me even the new people you read about. If you don't like my fiction then don't read this. WARNING: who ever send flames will be attack by my furious kitty that will attack with meow fu.

****

"Behind the Shadow"

It was the day after the Queen starlet incident. Sakura and her friends were more alert now. Nee escaped the evil Queen and became good friends with Sakura and Syaoran especially with Tomoyo. Kero and Kendo-Chan were thinking about what they have learned about the cards. But they have no knowledge of the three more transformations. 

"What could they be?", asked Kero.

"I heard this before but I cant remember", Kendo-Chan answered sadly.

"The Queen told me nothing of the cards she only said that she needed revenge and that she needs the cards", Nee said. 

"Well we will need to find out soon", Sakura added.

"I wish I Knew", said Syaoran. "I should know something I'm the relative of Clow Reed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day at school it seemed like a normal day. But it wouldn't stay normal. Once everyone met after school they would go threw the park. But all of a sudden it got dark fast not like usual. They looked around and saw no one. It was really dark so Syaoran used the light card to see around them.

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's and Tomoyo grabbed Nee's. When they were a chain they walked toward and then back but no one was around. Then they heard a rustle in the bushes a dark show appeared it floated in mid air toward them it went. The shadow moved in circles around them. 

"Who are you?", Tomoyo yelled.

"Your nightmare sweetie", a young woman's voice said.

They got scared and ran but she caught up with them. She got in front of Nee and pulled back the hood.

"You traitor how dare run off with this this ugly girl", the young woman yelled.

She was a little bit taller than Nee. She had beautiful sweet brown eyes and long shimmering black hair. 

"Who's that Nee?", asked Tomoyo in a whisper.

"She's Sherel a girl that was my friend when I followed the Queens orders", Nee said dramatically.

"You're suppose to marry the Queens youngest sister", Sherel said.

"I don't like her", Nee yelled.

"Oh but you like that thing", Sherel said pointing at Tomoyo.

"Call her by her name", Nee yelled.

"Which is horrible monster", Sherel muttered.

"Tomoyo her name is Tomoyo", yelled Nee.

"More like a witch", she whispered.

"What?", Nee said with an evil look.

"Nothing, anyways because of you we all have to work hard", Sherel said.

"So, you deserve it", Nee said angrily.

"I hate you", yelled Sherel.

"I don't care", yelled Nee.

"Nee can we just go", Tomoyo said grabbing his arm.

"No", yelled Sherel.

With that said they fell into a hole. They were sliding down. Once they stopped they got up from the floor and looked around. It was like a cave with no light except a little candle in the corner.

"She is like a bat", Nee said.

"So she doesn't like light", said Sakura.

"And fire", Nee added. 

"We can use the light and fire cards then", Syaoran said.

"Light and fire yes", said Nee.

"Oh chatting for the last time huh?", Sherel said.

"Let us go Sherel", yelled Nee.

"No I'm not going to fail I'm going to obey My Lady", Sherel said.

"Why its not like she ever cared for us", Nee said.

"She does she just doesn't show it", Sherel whispered. "I've known her since forever"

"Yeah when you were just like her spoiled and rotten, you were princess of Dark planet and she princess of neige planet", Nee said.

"No we were real friends", yelled Sherel with a tear in her eye.

The floor shuck, while Sherel cried and fell to her knees. Nee just had an angry look but walked toward her and picked her up. Sherel stopped crying and looked into his eyes. 

"Her mom killed your mom and you still care about her even when you begged her to let you stay because you were scared and what she say?", Nee told her.

"Um", Sherel said looking away.

"Well?", Nee asked. 

"She said no", Sherel said with a face full of tears.

She stayed there crying for awhile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile at the Queens palace. 

Queen Starlet stood up angrily and punched the mirror stuck on the wall. The pieces of glass fell to the floor while she licked the little bit of blood off. 

"How dare he get her against me, how I hate him. Yeah my mom killed her mom but it was because they were getting to much power and my mom was jealous. I also didn't let her in because my mom wouldn't let me", the Queen said with a face full of tears. 

"Sister why are you crying", said a voice from the shadow.

"Go to your room and stay there can't you see I'm working", yelled Starlet.

"No all I see is that your crying", said the voice sweetly.

"Go now", yelled Starlet.

"Yes ma'am", said the voice faintly.

The Queen stood their whipping the tears away. She made the mirror glass reappear. She stared angrily at the mirror and snapped her fingers. Then Sherel disappeared from where she was with Nee and appeared at the castle. 

"My Lady I'm so sorry", Sherel said bowing.

"Sorry?", Starlet said.

****

*SLAP*

"Ow oh I'm really sorry I am", cried Sherel.

"That will teach you to talk to traitors", Starlet yelled.

After that the Queen walked away and out the door. Sherel sat there crying and rubbing her cheek. She tried to be strong, she stood up and walked a bit but then fell to her knees. She started to cry again. She took out a silver necklace and opened it. Inside was a picture of her mom and her. Her mom also had long black hair but she had gray eyes. And then a little music was heard from the necklace it was quiet but you still you could hear its ego around the room.

"How I miss you", Sherel whispered.

She sat their hearing the music. Until she fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Nee and the rest where trying to find their way out. They knocked the walls and tried to find buttons or levers. 

"Here here there is a button over here", yelled Sakura.

"Push it", Syaoran yelled.

She pushed the button and a door appeared. They opened the door and they where outside where they were before Sherel took them. They walked fast to get to Sakura's house. 

"What is going to happened", Sakura asked.

"I don't know the Queen told me nothing", Nee answered. "All I know is that she is going to send different challenges."

"Great", Syaoran said rolling his eyes.

"So we just have to defeat them all", Tomoyo said trying to smile.

"But the challenges get harder", Nee said worried. 

"Great again", Syaoran said.

Once they got to Sakura's house they ran to her room and shut the door. They told Kero and Kendo-Chan. 

"Well this will be great training thought", Kendo said.

"This is true", Kero added.

Then the room got dark. Sherel appeared in front of them with a little flame of fire on the palm of her hand. She stood their with a very angry look on her face. She would not speak or move from where she was for a long time. Then she spoke she spoke in a whisper.

"I want you Nee to return to our Queen and if you don't I will have to kill you", Sherel whispered.

"No" Nee yelled.

"Then I will have to kill you", Sherel said.

"Well I guess so", Nee said angrily. "But not here."

"Ok", Sherel answered.

After she said that the floor glowed and they disappeared and reappeared at the park.

"Now I have to warn you that well the Queen took your power away not like you had any", Sherel said dramatically.

"Yes I did", Nee said angrily.

"That mesmerizing thing heh yeah right", Sherel laugh.

"Prepare to fight", Nee said.

"Yeah yeah what ever", Sherel yelled.

Sherel then made a ball of fire appear on the palm of her hand. She threw it to Nee and hurt his leg. Nee couldn't help but yell in pain. Sherel just laughed in the shadows. Nee then stood up and tried to hit her but couldn't cause he couldn't see her anywhere. Then another ball of fire appeared and hit his back. He yelled and Tomoyo ran toward him but got a huge blow on the arm and fell to the floor. 

"Tomoyo", yelled Sakura running toward her.

"Tomoyo", yelled Nee.

Nee tried to run toward Tomoyo but Sherel just threw another fire ball. This time it hit his head. He fell flat on the floor. He was bleeding from his forehead and his mouth. Tomoyo stood up and walked toward Nee. Sherel threw another fire ball which hit her other leg. Sakura ran to Tomoyo as fast as she could and when Sherel threw on of her fire ball she just kept on going. She got hit twice and still tried to run. Once she reached Tomoyo she tried to carry her or at least drag her to Nee.

"Syaoran Call the light card", Sakura yelled.

"Ok Stars and moon shine bright, Come and show me your light, Guide me toward joy and happiness, Come and help us all", Syaoran said holding up the light card. "Light card shine the world with your light."

Then it got bright again the street lights came back on and lit the hole neighborhood. Sherel could not stand this and started to scream and cover her eyes. She tried to run.

"Fire card blast her with fire", Syaoran yelled.

This hit her hard and made her fall. She fell to the floor and tried to get up but fell to her knees at once. Meanwhile Nee and Tomoyo lay their one by one opening their eyes. Sakura got glad that her friends were all right. Sakura and Nee both looked over to see Sherel but she wasn't their. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Queens palace.

"My Lady I'm sorry she just caught me by surprise", Sherrel cried.

"No you let your guard down Sherrel", Starlet yelled.

"But my lady I just", Sherrel got cut off by Starlet.

"No buts", she yelled.

"My Lady I'm sorry I'm really sorry I wont let it happen again", Sherrel whined.

"Sure but you wont be here to make it again", Starlet yelled.

With that said she mumbled something and Sherrel fell threw a dark hole which was then sealed.

"Starlet", an angry voice said.

"Yes", Starlet said afraid to speak anymore.

"I never liked that girl, and when are you not going to fail", the voice yelled.

"I'm sorry I'll get those cards soon", Starlet said getting closer to the shadow figure.

"I'm sure you will my dear I'm sure you will", the voice said while Starlet but her head on the shadows knees.

"Yes mother", Starlet said while the shadow hugged her. 

Hope you like and I'm sorry if I confused you with all my fan fiction its just that I'm new at this. If you have any ideas of what you want to read please tell me in the review or mail me at colochita16@hotmail.com. Thank you. 


End file.
